darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Check Me Out
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Magnum Jackknife had been working hard on the last project, which was the flame resistant paint, and then making sure that it was applied to the volunteer, Lifeline, in a timely manner. With the project completed though, she took some time to rest and recharge. Only now is she coming out of her room to swing by the cooler to get her ration for the cycle. Magnum enters the barracks with the signature whir of his propeller. The hover platform expertly parks himself into his hold. Dust kicks up from the ground as Magnum descends, before he finally settles on the ground and the propeller disengages. Seeing Jackknife exit her room after all that work she's been doing is a sight Magnum wished to see - simply for her sake. Magnum knows it's been she's been working hard, and calls over to her. "Good cycle, Jackknife." Jackknife looks over as she sips at her ration then waves, she lowers it from her lips, "Good cycle Magnum, I trust you are doing well?" she asks as she moves toward him. Just a hint of a frown upon her lips as she sees he hasn't come out of his vehicle mode yet. "Optimus Prime and myself were able to speak to the dragon. It was not a win, but it was neither a loss. I can only hope that some of our words got through to it." Magnum sees Jackknife's frown, but remains in his vehicle mode. "Are you busy with something?" Magnum asks, with a quiet hope that she is not. Jackknife nods to that news, "Its a beginning at least, though I had hoped we won't have to use Lifeline eventually we still went through the process with that flame resistant paint and she is wearing it now." then a shake of her head as she comes close, laying a hand on the top of his cab, "Not at the moment." "My thoughts exactly. I would hate to have to place her in danger." Magnum would nod in reply, but remains still. "If you have time, I would like you to look at my propeller and engine if you don't mind. It's been acting up lately, and the dragon kicked up a front of dust that directly hit my intakes. I hate to ask this of you, especially since you are always so busy." Magnum can -in fact- go to his regular mechanic... but thinks it'd be nice if Jackknife could look at it for a change. Jackknife cocks her head at the request, then smiles a hint. "I'll take a look see for you Magnum, might only need a good sonic shower but doesn't hurt to check things over." she states, patting the top of your cab. She moves toward the back of your platform to take a look at the propeller itself first. "Thank you, Jackknife. I can have gone to my regular mechanic if I am a burden to you." Magnum is quite serious about this - no doubt. Magnum's propeller is in mostly decent shape, considering how old it is. They don't make 'em like this anymore, so the old Mech is hesitant to get a newer replacement. The blades and protective cage simply need a good sonic shower and it would be good to go. Jackknife passes her hands over each propeller, checking the metal to make sure it is has its integrity still. "Not a burden at all Magnum, what are friends for hm?" she asks, nodding a bit as she finds no issues with the blades. She does the same hand inspection to the cage around the propellers and finds it is just fine as well. "So far looks like my guess about a sonic shower is your best bet." Magnum responds with a laugh. "How true, Jackknife. And a sonic shower is the least to be expected. Will you check the stabilizers as well as the intakes?" Magnum asks, especially since he thinks one of the gyroscopic stabilizers might be fried. Jackknife inclines her head, "Sure, no problem." she replies, shifting upon her knees so she can look inside the intakes as well as feel around inside of them for any issues. She moves again to check out the stabilizers, inspecting visually as well as feeling around for problems. Upon clearing out the build-up of dust and sand on one of the intakes, that one was clearly damaged by heat. Apparently, the intake got so overwhelmed by the sheer amount that it overheated and fried. The nearby gyroscope (in the same area) was also affected by the problem. All other intakes and stabilizing units are fine, just a sonic shower will clear that up. Just mentioning that to Magnum will cause him to go to his mechanic... "How does everything look?" Magnum asks as Jackknife continues her inspection. Jackknife finishes inspecting and gets up off the platform, "Well the right side intake and stabilizer is going to need a medic to take a look at it as it appears to have taken too much heat and fried both. The rest just a good sonic shower and maybe a cleansing one as well would fix things up. I'd be happy to program the shower for you seeing you aren't in root mode." The hover platform splits in half as Magnum begins to transform. The cab turns completely over, revealing Magnum's head, and the hull become Magnum's legs and chest. Upon completing his transformation sequence, Magnum rises to his feet and smiles at Jackknife. "Thank you for looking, Jackknife. I will tell my mechanic to look at those areas when I have maintenance next." Jackknife steps back a bit as she hears you trigger your transformation sequence, that way there is not accidental injury. She inclines her head and smiles, "You are most welcome Magnum." she replies softly, then sips at her ration. "I am headed to the sonic showers." Magnum states, matter-of-factly. He doesn't ask if Jackknife wants to join him.. that'd be too.. well, wierd. "Have you been getting much rest? I know you have been working for many cycles." Magnum inquires, before heading out. Jackknife inclines her head, "May I walk with you?" she asks, giving you a shy sort of smile. Then a slight incline of her head, "Actually I just had a well deserved rest and recharge after the long haul of work with Wheeljack and Perceptor." Magnum replies with a nod. "That is good to hear. And of course you may. I am glad that you have been able to rest. First your project and now the fireproofing." Magnum extends his arm to offer to Jackknife, so she may walk with him. Jackknife only smiles a hint more and takes the offered arm, "I am as well, sometimes I get so absorbed in my work I can go several solar cycles without a good, long rest cycle." she notes, sipping down the rest of her ration as she walks with you down the hall toward the showers. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs